User talk:Alec Warper
Baron Typhonus Where did you get that Picture? It's so cool! PatchM142 15:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC)PatchM142 From LegoUni At first I thought it was Crux Prime, but I took it off due to the fact that I saw it on Forbidden Valley. Just complete the mission where you go to Master Fong Giving him the codes. If you have already done it, do it on another account! How come you haven't made a reference game 2.0 or finished mine? Im waiting... Energyarrow 17:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Energyarrow What? I have no idea how to use this.... Oh! Er... 2.0 is on a roadblock. I've been meaning to finish it, but I wrote myself into a corner. Also, i have very limited time to work on writing it during weekdays. Also on Saturday Mornings i have a program I must watch (don't ask) and the reason why i haven't finished yours is because all the ones i have seen have already been spotted. Alec Warper 23:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for supporting me in my running for modship! :) AwesomeMe Answer You're Alec Warper. And thats a good thing? Or bad thing? Alec Warper 13:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Depends on what you think of yourself. New Avatars! For every day this wek, I'm getting a new avatar. On Saturday, i shall reveal my Holiday 2011 Avatar. I got into the internet meme mood after rickrolling my social studies class. :P Alec Warper 13:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 'New Avatar' LOLOLOLOL. Did you get that from a 70s show picture? It's so funny! Yahooie7 14:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Its called Trolol. Heres a link if you want to hear it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6FUR_nhGX8[[User:Alec Warper|Alec Warper]] 14:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Song test lawl, fake santa Yahooie7 16:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Does my song work? Alec Warper 16:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alec, do you like cheese? JK. Just testing mai new sig. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Funny picture! Lord Garmaddon has caught some rabies watch out!!! Radon Gas? That has got to be a joke. AC units do not use Radon gas. If Radon gas were really present, the entire neighbood would be evactuated. I think you mean Carbon Monoxide. That can be dangerous, and open flames from a gas heater can give it out, as well as cars. If that was there too, nobody would be down there, not even for 30 minutes. I think you were just trying to get out of the chat. :P [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You'd be suprised. A lot of old houses have Radon gas. We did a test where we sent a small sample bag that had been sitting in our basement for 72 hours and sent it to some lab so they could look at it. Its actually quite easy to get rid of, but its more of a Summer Job then Winter Job. We DID have our Carbon Monoxide detector go off a few years back and the Fire Department rushed over. Luckily it just had to be changed. I do not know where the gas came from, but will ask. Either way, wether I like it or not, I'm to be limited to 30 Minutes of computer in the Morning, and 30 in the Afternoon until the weather changes. Alec Warper 13:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) As to where it comes from, it comes from the Soil. Its not a rare thing. In fact, its quite common. Also, it doesn't cause much damage, except increase possibility of Lung Cancer by the Age of 60, but thats only fro Extra-Long term exposure. Alec Warper 14:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Avatar. I think Pinkie's trying to help the CMC get the homicidal Cutie Marks. XD King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 21:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Profile Music Where did you get that music? I know its used in Rainbow Trololol but where did you find just the plain music? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 04:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The song is titled "Rainbow Tylenol" by Kitsune^2. Its a good song, no? I keep the sheet music for it in my backpack at all times. :P Alec Warper 07:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah its a great song. Can you find it on iTunes? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 19:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. I THINK it MIGHT be on bandcamp... Don't take my word for it. There are of course other ways you can get the song... Alec Warper 23:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply For the record, I am not a fan of MLP, I haven't even seen a total of five seconds of the show altogether. But I wanted to do something involving it today because of how much Mythrun absolutely ''adores it... ;P And no, I'm not watching that video. :P Complaints For those of you who wish to complain about my Profile Music, do so down below. Alec Warper 14:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeeeaaaah.... I was JUST about to make a new section about that when I noticed this. My ears hurt now. Kryiptuun 02:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : : . . . Can't help it... Dat Spike Change your avvie. King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 17:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Banned I am sorry you've been banned but when you said: "The duck song said S..." it is an easy mistake to think you were about to swear. 16:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I was kidding about the part that I didn't mean to swear. :P I was just arguing for time, even though I knew it wouldn't work. -Non-logged-on Alec Also, I did not DIRECTLY swear. :P I left 75% of it censored. Guess the rules have slipped my mind, however. :P -non-logged-on Alec WHY!!!!! This stinks no more awesome questions :/ Level Up! You made the right call, trust me. :P ________________________________ '''Avatar leveled up! Coolness +10 Uniqueness ''+5'' Color +8 ________________________________ See? You leveled up. :P Cool avatar for you I found! Edit Hello Alec I was looking for a new avatar for me but found this avatar you'd might like: http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/147508-awesome-face-epic-smiley :P Totallyhypnosquid (talk) 12:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Totallyhypnosquid Seen it. :P I think thats in my "Avatars that might work" folder. I've certainly concidered it. Alec Warper (talk) 13:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat! G / Darwin 01:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Server MC Server is updated,go to http://lbbstudios.net/Servers.html to see the IP; terribly sorry for the trouble. G / Darwin 23:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hai Alec!, Thank you for editing my picture so my avatar looks better! My avatar looks WAY better (probably because it's new) I think my old Avvie was getting old |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď <(o-o<) KIRBY LOVES POKEMON!| (talk) 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Totallyhypnosquid !liam tog uoY Oh, Alec..!~ I have a ushanka, and you can't have it! :D Plushies4Ever: The Best of The Worst! 04:11, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Got mine on Wednesday. =P I need to talk sometime.... srsly. I'll link a pic of me wearing it on a private chat. not here. =P Alec Warper (talk) 13:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Wallpaper Hey Alec, I saw the awesome space wallpaper on your page and I was wondering if you could get a 1280 x 768 res one? If you can, you can leave it on my talk page. Thanks! Shadow96LU (talk) 00:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, the wallpaper works, and it sure looks great on my desktop! Thanks a lot! Shadow96LU (talk) 22:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Mr. Ponee Ohais. Have sum poneeeee http://lbbdownloads.tk:8080/rd/images/1353653456918.gif http://lbbdownloads.tk:8080/rd/images/1370134525507.jpg 'You can't out-build me kid, don't even try!' Do you think that the Delorean can reach 88mph before K.I.T.T. and the A-Team catch up to you and wipe that smirk off your face? PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 10:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) 'The final picture!' Basically, I won't be doing any more pictures because any LEGO I would post pictures of are under beds, in various wardrobes/desks, dissasembled and quite frankly too hard to get to for it to be worth posting here. However, I will leave you with this... I'm in front of a 1 and a half foot tall minifigure called "Handy Andy" I built when I was 8 years old (so he is older than some wiki members here) who is wearing 2 old LEGO Club Badges, a large LEGO rose, a mosaic-style face from when I was 10, a difficult to see Nexus Astronaut placing a Nexus flag on top of a bunch of silver bricks unique for use for LEGOLAND's modelmakers I was given by the top modelmaker at the time who gave us a tour around LEGOLAND Windsor's building room, a giant rubber blue brick from LEGOLAND's driving range I was given, the Adventurer blimp and Pharoah, some Spongebob magnets, all the while I am wearing an Alpha Draconis mask and holding a life-size Kopaka Mata sword. 'Nuff said. Don't challenge me again. PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 13:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough pal. Would love to see some more stuff some time though, battle of Hoth sounds epic. And minifig based MOC's are the best ones! PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 14:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) One edit left until 1000. Do it. NOW. :P Jumpingbob (talk) 03:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) OoooohhhHHHH! Oh, hi there. :P -Nebula-